


The Lesbian Selection

by hipmoney23



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Bisexuality, Book 1: The Selection (Kiera Cass), F/F, Gay Rights, Lesbian Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipmoney23/pseuds/hipmoney23
Summary: Jen Carpenter just wants to be a normal, dystopian society teen. She enjoys making birdhouses for the rich, and working in her dad's carpentry business. But that all changes when Princess Shane, 17 year-old member of the Royal Family of the People's Republic is ready to meet her true love through an audition, open to the whole country, in order to participate in the Selection. Will Jen find true love? Will Princess Shane find Jen too peasantly to fall for her? In short it's the new and improved and also wlw version of The Selection by Kiera Cass.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> hello AO3. this is my first fanfic but i honestly wouldn't really call it a fanfic. more like an improvement to the selection by making it wlw. hope you enjoy. will be updating regularly this next month. it is not meant to be a stunning piece of literature so don't @ me i beg. thanks

Jen Carpenter was building an overly elaborate birdhouse in her basement woodshop when the telephone rang. Its high-pitched wobble echoed across the scuffed linoleum and wooden paneled staircase until her mother answered the line.

“Carpenter and Son, how may I help you?” She said. Jen sang a showtune while she worked, cutting a hole into a thin plank of wood. She was in the middle of making a bright pink birdhouse for a Two’s spoiled daughter. Jen was instructed to bedazzle the front, but she figured she would take some creative liberty and make it look a little less disgusting, even though as a Five, she should have been answering to them. She was in the middle of nailing the cut and sanded pieces together when her mother came, practically rolling, down the stairs. “Jen, that was the royal court who just called…” Sandra said in an annoying voice. “They mentioned we have a daughter between the ages of seventeen and twenty in our household… you know what that means—” Jen cut her off quickly, knowing where the conversation was going.

“I’m not going to audition for The Selection, Mom. Get over it. I’m perfectly happy with my work here!” Jen loved her woodshop, but there were other reasons why she didn’t want to test her luck with the Princess. One of them being her true love waiting for her every night in the treehouse in the woods, where she met up with Vivienne most nights. Vivienne was another Five, born to a family of well-respected maids. Their families were close enough that they knew each other growing up, and fell in love almost instantly. Since they were both thirteen, they’ve been sneaking up to the treehouse (built with care by Jen one year) to exchange snacks and gifts and hopes for the future when they will finally leave their parents for something new. They had to keep their relationship a secret, or else their parents would forbid them from seeing each other. They fantasized about going to New Asia, where Vivienne could finally meet her colonial ancestors—but they wouldn’t be able to follow through with their future plans if Jen was married away to Princess Shane! Vivienne wasn’t able to audition—her parents didn’t have enough money to pay the audition fee—but Sandra was determined to get her daughter into the competition. Jen was a beautiful singer, but wasn’t quite ready to share her talent with the world.

“You know how much the money would help us, Jen. I can open the bakery I’ve always wanted, your father could expand the business with Joe, it could all be so amazing. Just audition for me. Please? You’re so talented…” Sandra cooed, already living vicariously through Jen even though she hadn’t even been Selected yet.

She would decide what to do about it all later. Princess Shane was gorgeous. She wouldn’t hate being with her… realistically, every citizen under the age of thirty probably had a crush on the princess. But, she had already met her true love, and was not ready to give that up. And, either way, she wouldn’t even be selected anyway. Being able to carry a tune didn’t make her the most attractive in all of District 4. Jen sighed and resumed construction on the birdhouse, lost in a daydream thinking about tomorrow’s possibilities. Before she could get into the groove of her work, though, her sister Chloe came bounding down the staircase with stomps belonging to an ogre. Bright orange pigtails (violently contrasting the basic dark-brown hair of the rest of her family…) trailed behind her as she very nearly fell onto the basement floor.

“Please audition, Jen! You and Shane would look so pretty together!” She practically screamed, looking at Sandra for approval. Jen couldn’t believe her mother had brought Chloe into this. Every ten-year-old in the People’s Republic was obsessed with Princess Shane, that was not fair. There were probably more Princess Shane figurines in circulation than dollar bills. Jen conceded, though, because she’d do anything to make her sister happy. Even if she happened to be the devil incarnate with that red hair.

“Alright, I’ll think about it. Now move,” she guided them towards the staircase with her callused hands on their backs, “I won’t be able to finish this by Sunday with you hovering,” Jen said. Her mother and sister turned up the stairs, giddily discussing what dress to have Jen wear to the auditions. The People’s Republic had strict laws on what is wearable in public, so she didn’t have many options either way. Too much glitter is seen as a public nuisance, and short skirts are seen as too tempting for the guards that patrol the streets every day. _If only they were still America,_ Jen thought to herself, recalling history lessons from her mother as a child. Two centuries before, after the Great Eurasian War, The United States was absorbed by China and turned into the People’s Republic. But, because there was a literal ocean between the two land masses, the United States had an easy time overthrowing Chairman Mao V6, Eurasian Emperor. Now, nearly 170 years later, Jen can now call herself a People’s Republican. All thanks to Marsia Washington, the woman who led the revolution against Eurasia. At least, that’s what she learned in history classes at school. Her dad didn’t seem to like the curriculum, but Jen assumed that was because he was taught differently fifty years before. Once Chloe and Sandra’s gossip faded away into distant squealing overhead, Jen was finally able to start lacquering the birdhouse, omitting those godawful rhinestones.

#

By nightfall, dinner was already on the table. Not much construction work was requested in the winter, so the meal was meager: stale turkey leftover from Thanksgiving with rice, and toaster strudels for dessert. Jen’s stomach groaned at the table, as forks and knifes clashed together. Through a full mouth, her little brother Max talked about his day at the junkyard with their father. Chloe and Jen’s mother discussed the latest plans for the business, and Jen stared out the window into the city lights visible just across the pier. She lost herself in the dazzling billboards and buildings, before the television set knocked her back into reality.

“Selection auditions are tomorrow! How exciting! Hello, girls!” The news was on, and the most obnoxious reporter was covering the night’s program from District 2. She dragged some unsuspecting teenagers from the streets into the limelight by the forearms, “Are any of you planning on trying your luck at Princess Shane’s hand?” Most girls out of the group said they would, gushing about how exciting it was to get a chance to be with the Princess. Sandra glanced towards Jen expectantly, gently nudging her with a pointy elbow. Promptly ignoring her mother, Jen turned back to face the table.

“We found a lovely dress for you. It’s pink tulle, and Vivienne’s mother said she’ll tailor it so it’s not dragging behind you. It was my dress back in the day,” Sandra said, staring wistfully into nothing, reliving her glory days. Jen nodded along passively, eyes focused on finishing the last few bites of toaster strudel on her plate.

“Don’t do too much, Mom. I don’t even know if I’ll get picked! Let alone if I’ll even audition…” Sandra and Chole both whined at the same time, Max chatting with their father, ignoring the Selection talk. Jen thought of Vivienne, seeing her mother work on the dress she would wear for Princess Shane. She couldn’t do that to Vivienne. “You know, I’m feeling really full,” Jen said, slyly brushing some turkey and rice from her plate into a bowl under the table. “May I excuse myself?”

“Alright, but get to sleep early. You want to be fresh-faced for your audition!” Jen nodded quickly, and headed to her room. Her family had lived here her whole life, so nothing changed except a new bed and desk over the years. There was a dirty mirror in the corner, a permanently unmade bed by the window, and a tragically stained once-white carpet covering the floor. Shutting the door, she uncovered the food she was able to sneak away from the table. It was not a full meal, but would be enough to keep Vivienne going for a while. She shoved the leftovers in a bag and then that bag into a backpack, slinging the familiar, worn fabric over her toned shoulders. Vivienne was always looking out for her siblings, even if it meant skipping meals so they could eat. Bringing her extras was the least Jen could do, considering all the kind things Vivienne has done for her.

She turned to the mirror, trying in vain to look semi-presentable. Her shoulder-length curly hair was limp and dry, and her face looked dull and sunken. She was wearing a dark grey tunic and maxi skirt—optimal for mobilization and constant airflow but reminiscent of a potato sack. After doing her best to smooth out the wrinkles with her hands, she hiked up her skirt and bounded out the window.


	2. Vivienne

“Viv? Are you in here?” Jen stepped into the treehouse, only half a mile away from her house. Vivienne always made it in before her, because her family was always so hectic that anyone could slip out without much notice. Jen shined her flashlight into the darkness, before being greeted by a ghostly-looking blonde staring straight back at her. Her bright green eyes seemed to see straight through Jen—as if she already knew Jen was going to audition for The Selection. They both smiled and laughed, lost in hugs and the smell of overly floral shampoo. Vivienne’s frizzy blonde hair smelled like apple pie.

“I missed you terribly this week, Jen! The twins have just been so needy recently. Between that, and taking care of my mom’s houses while she’s sick, I just feel so worn out,” Vivienne said, staring at the rain-damaged floor and fidgeting with the ends of her hair. She tilted her face until her eyes finally met mine again. “How are you doing, though? Really. You look so tired…” She interlaced her slender fingers with Jen’s. 

“I’m fine, you know the drill around here. I’m making a birdhouse for this random Two, and it’s seriously the ugliest thing I’ve ever made. She requested rhinestones on the front, but I’m taking those out. Too sparkly. But anyway,” Jen smiled, reaching into the bag she packed at home., “I brought some leftovers over! It all kind of sucks, but it’s something. I have turkey, rice—” Vivienne’s motherly voice grinded Jen to a harsh stop.

“Jen… you didn’t have to do this for me. You need to eat just as much as I do. If not more, considering the work you’re doing all day. I can’t accept this…” Vivienne looked longingly at the table scraps Jen brought, and tears started to slip down smooth face. She tried desperately to wipe at her cheeks, but the tears kept flowing. “I feel so horrible when you bring me food out of pity! You know I love you… but it feels so terrible when you always give me things, because I can never give you anything in return. I’m sorry, I know this seems irrational. I just can’t eat it,” Vivienne got herself together again. She was always an emotional person, but could switch her tears on and off in a second. “I think I’m going to give it to the twins, if that’s okay. I’m afraid Emma’s got whatever it is my mom caught last week. Okay?” Jen nodded, not really knowing what to say. She wanted to comfort Vivienne, but there was really nothing she could do. They both leaned into a hug, and laughed nervously. “So, what’s up with you, other than having food to bring me?”

“Well,” Jen said, desperate to distract Vivienne from her messy home life, “my mom wants me to audition for The Selection. But, you know I don’t want to do it. I already have you, so what’s the point, you know?” Jen fiddled with her fingernails, clawing at the dirt trapped underneath. “We get each other so well, there’s no p—” Vivienne stopped Jen in her tracks, planting a kiss on her lips.

“Jen, you have to audition! I won’t let you miss out on this, just for me. I can’t go, I can’t bear the idea of being away from my family, even for a day. But you can! They give financial compensation to everyone picked, too. It’ll be perfect. I know Princess Shane will love you, you’re such a gorgeous singer!” Vivienne looked like she really wanted this, and that was Jen’s weakness. She could never let Vivienne down. Her siblings, maybe. Her mom? Totally. But not Vivienne. So, she conceded. Wiping the little tears left from Vivienne’s face with her thumbs, Jen stared into Vivienne’s eyes.

“Okay, I suppose I can do it,” Jen sighed. Vivienne squealed, giving Jen another massive hug, threatening to crush her ribs with her equally as bony arms. “But, only on one condition,” she continued. Jen pushed the neglected container of leftovers into Vivienne’s grasp, pressing her hands over top of Vivienne’s. “Please take care of yourself. Sometimes, it’s okay to put yourself first,” she said. Vivienne let out an exasperated sigh, and reluctantly took the food. 

“Alright. Fine. Now go back home, or else your mom will realize you’ve gone. I love you,” she said, planting another kiss on Jen’s lips. Jen returned the favor. 

“Love you, too. Goodnight now!” They both climbed out the treehouse, heading their separate ways for the night. As Jen’s work boots crunched along the forest floor, she realized what she just promised. She could sing, but not that well. She thought it would be mortifying to sing in front of a camera, considering she hadn’t sung in front of anyone but Vivienne in years. She didn’t even know what she would sing. But Jen promised, so she had to. No matter how embarrassing it would be.

#

By the next morning, the house was bustling with people. Jen’s dad had work-related visitors over, Max was in the woodshop working on a piece for school, and Chloe and Jen’s mother were running around trying to find the right accessories to go with her dress. The two were so excited for Jen to audition, but Jen’s stomach was already tying itself in knots, and she hadn’t even left the house yet. For starters, she still had no idea what she would sing for her audition. While Chloe and Sandra ran around, she sat in her bedroom. Still wearing her potato-sack daily attire, but with the addition of a full face of makeup and matching jewelry. She only wore earrings and a dainty silver ring, because the idea of wearing a chunky, fake necklace made her feel ill, but the strawberry lip gloss and mascara couldn’t be avoided. Usually, she only saved makeup for special occasions: weddings, carpentry conventions, other places she needed to look semi-presentable. But, today was a special day, according to her mother. She stared at herself in the mirror, barely recognizable in the reflection. She was pulled out of her trance by a knock at the door, and turned to see her mother and sister holding up an inoffensive-looking slip dress. It was beige, knee-length, and cinched at the waist with a pink sash. She didn’t hate it, which was really a miracle.

“I like it. Will it fit though?” Jen said, looking the dress over one more time. Chloe and her mother helped her into the dress, and it was more beautiful than she had ever imagined. The ribbon belt sat perfectly at her natural waist, and the beige polyester fell gracefully against her thighs. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw Chloe and Sandra beaming behind her. She looked gorgeous, and they all knew it. Jen smoothed out the skirt, and looked to the car outside. Beside the run-down van was a group of children playing on the street, singing some old nursery rhymes. They were so loud, she could hear them from inside.

“Bum bum bum. You’re toxic, I’m slipping under! With the taste of your poison PARADISE!” They screamed, skipping rope to their uneven beat. With that, Jen finally knew what she was going to sing. The song their rhyme originated from was seductive, dramatic, and easy to sing. Perfect for her to audition with. On the way out of the house, once her mother and sister had already gotten into the car, she pressed a dollar into each of their hands. The three girls laughed, gave their thanks and ran away into the street. After seeing them off, Jen got into the car herself, and, for the first time, genuinely excited for the audition.


End file.
